The Archaeologist Varvara
Name: Varvara Location: House of Varvara Number of Quests: 16 Difficulty Level: Hard Quest 1 My name is Varvara. I am an Archaeologist and I travel around the world exploring ancient ruins. You seem like an adventurous person, and you look pretty strong. Want to test your skills? If you are an adventurer, then surely you will enter the Cave of Trials. For everytime I venture into that cave, monsters appear, and they hinder my attempt to explore it. What is especially troubling is the Ectoplasm,Giant Crabs,and the Trolls. I don't care what monsters you attack, I just need to you to defeat about 100 of them. Defeat 100 Ectoplasm, Giant Crabs, and the Trolls, in total. (Not 100 of each) Reward: Gleipnir Fiber Quest 2 Hey, it's the expert adventurer! You came to help me again. I've been expecting you. I have a favor to ask. There is a myth about an ancient city named Orseano that sank underneath the ocean, and I aim to explore it. However, each time I try to go, I get blocked by a raging sea, and despite what I thought earlier, it's impossible to get there on ship. If you throw a fragment of a jewel tinged with the magic of water into the ocean, I think it will settle the waves down. If you find a fragment of such jewel, can you bring it to me? Bring a Sapphire Fragment. Reward: Thief Charm Quest 3 Thank you for everything. Because of you, I finally was able to make my way into the city of Orseano! Sadly, the people of Orseano have taken to calling me the pupil in the eye of Vagura. Vagura seems to be the name of the God that people in Orseano believe in. It is said that the eye of Vagura rests on the bottom of the sea, with a legendary hidden treasure. I'm going to start a quest immediately... but I'm a little nervous. You see, on the seabed that surrounds the city, there are many fearful sea creatures. I sustained an injury while fighting them, and if I can find some scrolls that can heal my wounds, then I will be able to explore in peace. Bring a Healing Scroll. Reward: Two-Star Dice Quest 4 Thanks for the other day. It was so healpful. I have throughly explored the under-sea city of Orseano, but I've realized something. The people of that city believed in a god Vagura and I learned much about this god. The people were much devoted to this beloved god. In addition to Vagura, there was a sea god named Wolsee but this god was not much loved by the people and did not enjoy the same favor as Vagura. I learned that Vagura had been vulnerable to foul play in those ancient days. Sure enough, Wolsee's jealousy got the better of him, and he struck Vagura who began to cry, so much so that his eyes fell out and sunk to the seabed surrounding the city. In the collapsed ruins of the city, I found Wolsee's compass. This compass shows me where Vagura's eyes are. But it turns out that the compass is embedded in a wall by some exceedingly strong magic. When I try to dislodge it, I cannot. It is lodged in solid rock. If only there was a dagger-like weapon or a tool that has the magic of water that can set the compass free. Unfortunately, I don't have such a dagger or tool, and I need one desperately. Can you find one? Bring Aqua Dagger. Reward: Flame Bow Quest 5 Hello. Thank you for helping me this whole time. Since we last spoke, the search for Vagura's eyes has come to a halt. At the centre of Orseano, I've found a palace of Wolf gods. Unfortunately, there are huge whirlpools that block my way. These whirlpools seem to be caused by the angry Sea God, Wolsee. If we do not calm Wolsee's anger, we cannot proceed on our exploration. I might have one clue: A stone monument.. People have struggled with decoding this ancient monument. It read: "I, Emperor of the Sea, loved the day which Vagura was dropped to the bottom of Orseano. In passion and envy I shed 33 tears. When the souls of 33 Kelpie ascend to the heavens, then the wrath of Woolsey will end." In order to proceed, it seems that I need to dedicate the souls of 33 Kelpie to the heavens. A Kelpie has the body of a horse, but the fins of a fish, and has a mane of seaweed. It is a legendary beast. Have you ever explored in the Dark Forest of Mangool? I have heard that in the lake of the forest, Kelpie appear. Take down 33 Kelpies, and I'm sure you'll find another clue to help me find Vagura's eyes. Kill 33 Kelpie. Reward: Golem Heart Quest 6 Hello, How are you? Thanks to your victory over the Kelpies, the whirlpools blocking the way to the great temple have subsided. Entering the great temple, we found the statue of Vagura. But, there is something strange about it. It is said that Vagura reigned over Orceano through the power of a sword filled with the magic of water, received from Uruji at the wedding. But looking at the statue, Vagura's right hand is empty. Where in the world has that sword gone? I'm sure that something will happen if a sword with the magic of water is placed in Vagura's right hand. But a sword tinged with the power of water is not something one can easily obtain. Whatever shall I do? Bring Aqua Sword. Reward: High Aqua Dagger Quest 7 Whatever shall I do? Oh, it's you! I'm sorry. The aquasword which you gave me, I've tried to put it into Vagura's right hand. And suddenly, a faint magic square appeared on the floor! That was wonderful, but that square only gives off a slight glow, and whether I stand on it, or lie down, or even try spinning around, nothing happens at all! So, I have tried to decipher the fading letters, which are faintly visible in the square. It seems that, to make a magic square work, one needs to place a jewel with the power of water in the centre. A jewel with the power of water can only mean that beautiful blue stone! Ah! I have completely forgotten again! Anyway, I know it must be very valuable. How can we ever get such a thing? Whatever shall I do? Bring a Sapphire. Reward: Zoa Silver Axe Quest 8 Bring a Peacock Bracelet. Reward: Double Mermaid Bracelet Quest 9 Hello. Thanks to you, I have found Vagura's eyes. The eye of Vagura is a huge crystal, transparent and so beautiful as to pull you right into it. It is surely one of the legendary hidden treasures. Thank you so much, I am deeply in your debt. That's right! I have been worried about something lately. Have you ever visited the underground kingdom, reached from the depths of the Cave of Trials? It is said that the ancient inhabitants have become spirits wandering there. Actually, thought I may look tough, I am terrified of ghosts. Won't you get rid of the ghosts in the underground kingdom for me? If you could defeat 40 or so, I think I would be quite relieved. '' '''Kill 40 Dwarf Ghost.' Reward: Golden Claw Quest 10 Hello! Right now I'm searching for the lost city of Balberdard. It's said to rest in the shadow of the volcano of the fire god Babel. Balberdard was lost after a massive erruption that burried it. Legend says that a great tresure called Babel's Wand was buried along with the city. However, the way through the forest to Balberdard is filled with vicious large snakes. No matter how many times I attack with my sword, they heal instantly, making them very tenacious. If I can't find a way to deal with them, I won't make it through the forest. I wonder if there is some sort of weapon I could use to turn the snakes into stone. Hmm, maybe some sort of hammer empowered with dark magic. If you come across hammer like that, bring it back to me. Bring a Dark Hammer. Reward: Frost Scythe Quest 11 Here you are again! Thanks to the hammer you gave me, I got through those snakes. I'm currently searching for the lost treasure of Balberdard, Babel's Wand. It seems that the next clue in reaching it lies somewhere in the palace ruins. However, the gates ot the palace are firmly shut tight, and I can't get them to budge. On the gate was the royal seal of the city, as well as a small depression that seemed to fit some sort of jewel. I think that in order to open the gates, I need to find right magical jewel to fit into the depression. Balberdard had the fire god Babel as its protector. I'm sure I need a jewel that represents the fire. I think that it's a red jewel, but I'm not sure. However will I find such a rare item? Bring a Ruby. Reward: Innocent Dress Quest 12 Hello! Thanks to the ruby I got from you, the gates have opened! I'm searching through the buried ruins now. I came across an underground staircase beneath the royal throne. However, the stairs are in bad shape, and I can't go too far down them. In order to prceed, I'll need something like a rope. I wonder if I can find a really sturdy rope somewhere? Bring a Magical Rope. Reward: Three-Star Dice Quest 13 You've come again! I was waiting for you. I made it to the underground chamber safely thanks to your rope. But I've found my way blocked by magma in one of the rooms. There's no way for me to get around it. The other day, didn't you go fight the spirits in the underground kingdom? I've heard that there are all kinds of golems down there. I think the way they survive amids the heat down there is related to the metal that they are made of. Could you please defeat golems for me? I don't care what size they are, as long as you get 70 of them. Kill 70 total of the following: (NOT 70 each) *Small Golem *Medium Golem *Large Golem *Gigantic Golem Reward: Tornado Scroll Quest 14 Hmm, what shoud I do... You've come again. To tell you the truth, I think I've reached the end of my search. The underground turned out to be a massive maze dotted with the tombs of members of the royal family. But, many parts of the maze are flooded with magma. In order to please the spirits, I need to find a sword imbibed with fire magic. If you ever find a sword like that, could you bring it to me? Bring a Flame Sword. Reward: High Lightning Mace Quest 15 Hello. Thanks to the sword you brought me, the magma has receded greatly! However, it looks like I'll have to do more than just sate the anger of some spirits to find the hidden treasure. By examining some of the inscriptions on the walls in the maze, I've come to see the big picture. The citizens of Balberdard, as an act of worship to the fire god Babel, performed acts of sacrifice to him, therefore received his protection. The last king of Balberdard ignored this ritual, and brought the wrath of the fire god upon himself. The city of Balberdard and all of its inhabitants were buried in magma. If we could somehow reproduce some of what heppened, it should give me a clue into where Babel's Wand lies. Apparently, what was sacrificed to the fire god was a ruby. I know, that's what you gave me earlier. However, to make it easier for you, I did some searching already myself. I have thus attained 4 Ruby Fragments. If I could get one more, then I could create a Ruby... Bring a Ruby Fragment. Reward: High Frost Scythe Quest 16 Hello! How are you? As for my search, I feel as if I almost reached Babel's Wand. Similar to how the people of Balberard sacrificed a Ruby to Babel, I threw the Ruby I had into the volcano. When I did that, a small passage in the rock wall near me opened up. It seems as if Babel's Wand is hidden further down the passage. However, to get into the passage, I need to find a way around the lava that blocks the way. If I only had some sort of ring that protected me against lava... That reminds me of something. In some far away land, I hear there is a place called the "Path of the Magic Vulcano". I hear that the fire ghosts there protect a certain treasure that resembles a lava ring. If I had a ring like that, I'm sure I could get passed the lava. If you bring me the ring I need, i can give you a necklace in return. '' '''Bring a Lava Ring.' Reward: Nimbus Double Necklace Category:NPCs